Unlucky Luck
by KatherineStefanClaryJace
Summary: Bella and the Cullen's meet again, however, she has a secret to tell them. She isn't just Bella Swan, she's really Rose Hathaway. Adopted.
1. Random RunIn

**Unlucky Luck**

**Hi everybody! So, this story is not a one-shot. It will probably be about4 chapters long, so a short story. And sorry, but not much Vampire Academy stuff. It's mostly about the reunion with the Cullen's and them finding out who she really is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight or Vampire Academy or even anything related. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Richelle Mead.**

The bell rang as the beautiful brunette girl walked into the small café somewhere in Canada. "I'll have a Grande white mocha, de-caf, please." She smiled at him.

"Uh, that will be 3.95."

"Thank you." Rose Hathaway, formerly known as Bella Swan, took her coffee and sat down at one of the spare tables in the back of the room. This was just what she needed, a calm day away from all the drama of her life.

She sat, holding the warm coffee drink in her cold hands. Rose honestly had no idea where she was. Somewhere in Canada, she assumed. Oh well. It didn't really matter.

The bell rang as someone entered the shop, bringing in a flurry of cold snow with them. She shivered as she sunk lower into her sear, but she didn't really pay attention until she heard a very familiar voice. "Bella?"

"Alice."

The familiar tinkling laugh echoed around the almost empty shop. "Oh my god, I can't believe you're actually here! What are you doing in Vancouver?" _So that's where I am,_ Rose thought amused,_ as if she didn't know I was going to be here._

"Please Alice, as if you haven't been watching my future for a time when you can 'run into me'. Don't kid yourself."

Alice grinned that familiar grin Rose had seen a million times before. "You caught me red handed. Actually, that's something I wanted to talk to you about." Her grin faded a bit as she sank into the empty seat next to Rose. Rose sighed. She had a lot of explaining to do.

"What is it?" Rose asked wearily, almost resigned, as if she expected something bad.

"Bella, why can't I see your future?"

Rose had prepared for this question a hundred times. '_I don't know Alice. I really don't. Sorry.' _Or she could say '_Well you see, I ran into this vampire that strengthened my mental shield so that now it is invincible. Isn't that cool? _'Never once had Rose considered telling the truth. Until now.

Because they deserved it. They deserved it, because they had taken her in and accepted her as part of the family. Protected her, even if they had eventually left her.

So when Rose opened her mouth to explain, the answer that came out surprised her. "It's complicated. But I think you guys deserve the truth."

She hesitated again, but it was already out there so "Meet me here again at noon precisely tomorrow, ok? And bring the whole family." When she said the whole family, Alice knew she meant Edward too.

Alice nodded. "OK." She hesitated, and then threw her arms around her old best friend.  
>"I missed you Bella." She whispered in Rose's ear, and a tear slipped down Rose's face.<p>

"I missed you too, Alice." She whispered back. Then she pulled herself together, grabbed her things, threw away her untouched mocha, and walked outside into the blistering cold.

_I hope I know what I'm doing, she_ thought with a regretful smile as she walked slowly back to the hotel she was currently staying at.

**So like I said before, this story should be about 4 chapters long, maybe 5,000 words. Also be sure to check out my other two one-shots and the poll on my profile for my next story. Thanks everybody, and please review! Constructive criticism, comments, compliments, whatever! Just no flames please.**


	2. Meeting

**Unlucky Luck Chapter 2**

**So this is chapter 2 everybody, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, but if I did, I would be changing a few things around *thinking evil thoughts* hehehehe**

Rose yawned, and climbed out of bed. She really needed to get used to this daytime schedule- it was already 11:45! She was going to be late to her meeting with the Cullen's!

She jumped out of bed and grabbed the first things she saw, quickly changing into them and pulling her hair up into a messy bun. She looked into the mirror. She was wearing some nice dark wash skinny jeans and an old Nevada State University sweatshirt. Hmm. It didn't really match, but that didn't matter as if she didn't leave right now, she would be late.

The hotel she was staying at was within walking distance of the cute little café she was meeting them, so she jogged there. She really needed to get back in shape, she was slacking.

She finally arrived right at 12:00, and of course all 7 vampires were sitting there waiting for her patiently.

Rose ignored them at first. She walked up to the counter and ordered her special, then turned and started walking towards them.

"_I can do this," _she thought determinedly. She sat down and turned to the gorgeous family next to her. "Hi." She let out in a breath.

Immediately, she was attacked with hugs from Emmett and Esme.

"Belly-bear!" Emmett beamed, his dimples shining through. He still looked like the same goofy big brother she had known. However, there was a sad, almost depressed tint to his eyes. It was in everyone's, they were all sad. '_Because of me,' _she realized.

"Hi Emmett." Rose smiled at him.

"Hello, sweetheart." Esme beamed at her, absolute joy radiating out of her expression as she and Carlisle both swooped in for hugs, kissing her cheek.

"Hi Esme, Carlisle."

"Hello, Bella." Carlisle smiled kindly at her.

Jasper and Alice were next. "Bella!" Alice shrieked, pulling her into a huge hug.

"Hiya, Alice." Rose smiled amusedly at the energetic little pixie, and then shook Jasper's hand as he pulled her into a stiff, yet still warm hug.

"Hello again, Bella." He chuckled at his wife, who was beaming ear to ear, his southern accent coming out a little "Nice to see you again."

Next, Rosalie. Rose was pulled into a cool, gentle hug as the beautiful blonde vampire whispered "I am so sorry" into her ear.

Rose pulled back and smiled at her. "No problem." Then, she turned to the last member of the family.

"Edward."

"Hello, Bella."

**So what do you think? A bit of a cliffy, but oh well. Please review! And sorry if Rose is a bit OOC, but she'll get better, promise.**


	3. The Drive

**Unlucky Luck Chapter 3**

**Sorry about the delay, I've been sick Chapter 3! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Boohoo. **

"Edward."

"Hello, Bella."

_ He looks awful,_ Rose noted. The circles under his eyes were the darkest she had ever seen, and his eyes were pure black. He probably hasn't hunted in weeks, she realized. For an instant, she felt sympathetic for the vampire. He had probably taken their break-up a lot harder than she did, even if he was the one to leave. His clothes were wrinkled, and his hair was even messier than usual.

She hesitated, before gently giving him a quick hug too. She heard him inhale, breathing in her scent.

Rose stepped back and smiled at them all. "So, just in case Alice didn't tell you, the reason I asked you all to meet me here wasn't just for a quick catch up. I have something important to tell you."

"I think you all deserve the truth, so I'm going to tell you my story. My real story, because I'm not really Bella Swan. My name is Rose Hathaway, and I'm a dhampir."

"A what?" Emmett exclaimed loudly.

"So you were lying to us the whole time in Forks? When we took you in as part of our family?" Rosalie scowled angrily at me, and while Rose understood her protectiveness of her family, she didn't appreciate the fact that she was accusing me.

"No, I…" Rose started angrily, but was interrupted by a still calm Carlisle.

"Perhaps we should take this somewhere else," he suggested, nodding slightly at the man at the counter, who was staring over at them curiously.

She nodded, reluctantly. "Alright, you can come to my hotel room if you want, but it's small and extremely messy right now."

Esme smiled at me, "As lovely as that sounds, why don't you come over to our house? It's only about 15 minutes away."

Rose nodded again, unsure. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go to their house. _Well, at least I know I can protect myself if anything happens_, she decided unhappily. "Alright. Do you want me to follow you or…"

She was interrupted again, this time by Edward. "I can take you," he said quickly, then corrected himself, "I mean, if you'd like, I can drive you as you don't know where it is."

"Ok."

"Alright then, I guess we will meet you back there shortly then, and we can discuss this more." Carlisle smiled at her, and then they all stood up as one and filed out. Soon enough, Rose was alone with Edward.

"Let's go." she said shortly. She wasn't exactly excited to be alone in a car with her ex-vampire boyfriend who was obviously still in love with her. I mean, Rose had loved him back then. She truly had, and his leaving had killed her. She had been like a zombie for 3 months, but then they came and found her, and brought her back. Then she met Dimitri, was reunited with Lissa, and she remembered who she was, and how she didn't let any guy get the best of her. And while Rose still cared about Edward, and didn't wish bad on him, she didn't love him anymore. She had moved on, and she had to make sure he had too.

It was silent in the car, and Rose could feel the tension.

Finally, she broke the awkward silence. "So, where have you guys been the last couple of months?"

He smiled slightly. "Here and there. We've kind of been travelling a lot." There was a moment of silence. "We all still miss you."

Rose frowned. This was what she was afraid of. "Edward, you guys need to get over me."

He seemed surprised. "What? But we just found you again! We can all be a family again, and everything can go back to normal."

Her frown deepened, as she realized what he meant by that. "Edward, I'm sorry, but I'm over you! I still care about you all, but I have moved on, and I think it's time you did too."

There was more silence.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, softly, his voice choked up.

"I know." She murmured, staring sadly out the car window.

Finally, they pulled up to a gorgeous white house. "Of course," she murmured.

They got out of the car and walked up to the house where the 6 vampires were already waiting for them. _Let's just get this over with, _Rose thought determinedly. The sooner she got this over with, the sooner she could go back home to her real family.

**So, what do you think? This chapter is a bit longer. So next chapter will be the explanation. Please review! Reviews are what inspire me to write. Also, just letting you know, this is Rose/Dimitri. Because while I like Bella/Edward, in this story she is Rose, and Rose would never fall for him, sorry Bella/Edward fans. But I might be persuaded into Rose/Adrian. Review with who you think Rose should end up with! And I've decided to make this story a bit longer than I had originally planned, with Rose going back to St. Vladimir's and the Cullen's following or something. One last thing, this story takes place just before Frostbite, and after Edward left her. It has been 6 months since he left her, 3 months in Forks and 3 months for the events of Vampire Academy. Review!**


	4. Explanations

**Unlucky Luck Chapter 4**

**Sorry about the delay, I kind of lost my inspiration for this story. But I've gotten a couple reviews, and they have inspired me to keep going. So thanks to Moon Goddess, Mrs. Cipriano, and Hannawolf101 for reviewing. Hope you guys enjoy. Also, I've decided to not make this canon and have Rose and Adrian be together. However, it will be Rose/Dimitri for a while as Adrian doesn't even come into the story until a little into Frostbite. If anyone has any objections, review. I could always be re-persuaded to Rose/Dimitri permanently. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did Rose and Adrian would be together. **

Rose walked up to the huge house with Edward quietly following her. Esme opened the door and smiled warmly at her. "Welcome to our house!"

As soon as everyone was situated in the Living Room, Rose began her story.

"After you guys left, I was a mess. I sulked around for a couple of months, became like a 'zombie', as Charlie said. However, after about three months of pain and grief, I got some sense knocked back into me when I got a call from an old friend. So I left Forks and went back to my real home. You see, my name isn't really Bella Swan. Charlie isn't my father, and Renee isn't my mother. I'm not even fully human."

Emmett opened his mouth to say something, but Rose interrupted him. "Please, I know you guys will have something to say about all of this, but please let me finish."

Emmett shut his mouth and nodded for me to continue.

"Thank you. So, I'm not human. Now, there's something you guys need to know. However, this is secret information that the Volturi would love to get their hands on, so I need your word you won't tell anyone. Do you all swear?"

"We promise Bella." Carlisle spoke for all of them, and everyone nodded along to him, even Rosalie, albeit grudgingly.

"Ok. You guys aren't the only species of Vampires. There are a couple other kinds. The first are called Moroi. They are pale, tall, and beautiful, much like you. However, Moroi are alive. They are living vampires. They don't need to drink all the blood of a human, only a little. They don't have venom, like you guys; they have these endorphins that make their bites pleasurable for humans. To drink they use people called feeders, humans who willingly choose to be drunken from for the high that the bite brings. You can't change someone into a Moroi, you are born a Moroi."

Everyone looked shocked, but Carlisle looked very interested, probably his doctor instincts and natural curiosity, thought Rose amusedly.

"Now, the next kind of vampire," Rose continued, "is a Strigoi. Strigoi's are dead vampires. You have to be turned into a Strigoi. They are almost exactly like you guys. They are dead, evil, (no offense), and fast. They are extremely strong and fast, and the only way to kill them is by decapitation, burning them, or staking them with a silver stake. They are physically chalky pale with red eyes. They have no morals, so when you become a Strigoi, you lose everything about your personality before. They have no choice, they are all evil. To become a Strigoi, you have to either drain a human completely of blood, or exchange blood with them. Anything can become a Strigoi, humans, Moroi, and Dhampirs. These are the last kind of vampire. Dhampirs are half human, half Moroi. They are very strong and fast and skilled, so they are the protectors of Moroi. They are called Guardians. That's what I am, a Dhampir and a Guardian in training."

Rose finished her explanation, and there was silence for a couple of seconds. Then, Carlisle hesitantly put his arm in the air. Rose rolled her eyes amusedly. The expressions on their faces, they seemed almost, afraid of her.

_That's good,_ her subconscious thought darkly. You want them to be afraid of you, _they need to know you could take them._

"Yes Carlisle?"

"Well, do you think you could tell us your personal story? We'd like to know more about the actual you."

Rose took a deep breath. "Sure." She let it out, and began again. "Well, as I told you at the Café, my name is Rose Hathaway. My mother is an excellent Guardian, Janine Hathaway. I was conceived, as with most Dhampir children, when my Mother had a short fling with a Moroi man. He didn't stick around (they never do), so she was left to care for me by herself. However, my mother's career was very important to her, so she left me at St. Vladimir's Academy, an elite academy for Moroi and Dhampir children. I pretty much grew up there, so my relationship with my mother was very, well, let's just say fragile. I met a Moroi girl there, Vasilia Dragomir, or as she likes to be called Lissa. She was my very best friend. We were always together. Her family was like mine, they even took me on vacation with them. However, one day, her family got in a car accident. I was in the car with them. Her parents and her brother were killed, and I very nearly died."

Esme gasped, and Rose smirked. She continued on.

"The doctors said it was a miracle that I lived. Lissa was fine; she was in the one seat that didn't get hit. We grew even closer after that. We are practically sisters. Actually, after I graduate from the academy, I am going to be her guardian. I came here when Lissa and I ran away last year. As a matter of fact, she was Angela Webber."

Rose enjoyed the looks of surprise on their faces.

"So, me and Lissa got caught and brought back to the Academy. We stayed here too long because I was too sad to go anywhere. Some stuff happened, and, yeah. I guess that's it. I came over here to get away for a while. Everyone's sleeping, because we have a backwards schedule at the academy. So classes at night and sleeping during the day. "

Rose looked outside at the fast setting sun. "Actually, I should probably get going. They are going to start missing me soon, when they realize I'm not in my bed."

"Oh don't go yet!" Alice cried. "You just got here!"

"Sorry Alice," Rose smiled gently at the hyper little pixie. "I really loved catching up, we'll have to do this again, but I need to get back before they realize I'm not there."

"Ok." Alice pouted. Rose smiled at her again, and hugged her gently.

"Here," Rose pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled her cell phone number down on it. "Call me and we can catch up again."

Rose hugged each Cullen, even Edward, then waved goodbye and started jogging out into the forest.

The Cullen's watched her go from the window in the Living Room.

"Are we really just going to let her go again?" asked Alice sadly.

"Of course not." Edward said determinedly, and then he, Alice and Emmett started after her.

**Ok, so that was my longest chapter, a little present for not updating for so long. So, I'm sure you have a couple questions, so I'm changing a couple things around. Also, sorry if any of the information isn't correct. OK, so to start, we're going to pretend this isn't in Vancouver, but in Montana, so somewhere nearish the Academy. Also, ignore the whole hotel room part. She just went to a little café a couple miles away from the academy, and happened to see Alice. OK? Any more questions you can leave ina review and I will try my best to answer. Thanks, and review!**_  
><em> 


	5. Authors Note

Hi! So' I'm really sorry, but I don't think I'm going to continue this story. It's just, I'm working on some other stories that I like better, and I really don't have any ideas for this! I haven't read Vampire Academy in a while, so I don't even know what I'm writing! I'm really sorry guys. I would be willing to give this up for adoption, though, if anyone is interested! Sorry again, but check out my other stories, A Year With a Human and Awoken. Thanks!


End file.
